<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Professor, Please by BeanieBlanchett</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648077">Professor, Please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieBlanchett/pseuds/BeanieBlanchett'>BeanieBlanchett</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cate Blanchett - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Submissive Reader, Teacher-Student Relationship, Video Sex, dominant cate blanchett, professor student relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieBlanchett/pseuds/BeanieBlanchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(I’m really bad at summarizing but here goes)<br/>You are a college freshman who fall in love with your professor on zoom. After she finds out about it, you uncover a darker shade of this intelligent professor, which makes you love her even more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cate Blanchett/Original Female Character(s), Cate Blanchett/Reader, Professor Cate Blanchett/ Female Student</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Professor, Please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, How’s everyone doing?”<br/>
Your professor’s voice comes out of the computer as you log on to Zoom for today’s lecture. It’s the 4th week of this semester, your first semester as a college freshman. It is quite unfortunate however, the campus was locked down and all classes had to be delivered virtually due to the coronavirus.<br/>
Many people unmute themselves to respond to the professor’s polite concern, which is quite rare for online classes. Usually they are awkward and awful, and almost no one responds to any questions let alone a question like “how’s everyone doing?”<br/>
Admittedly, this class is quite special. Yes, it is a common college literature class, but the professor really has quite the charm. She is a middle-aged, intelligent and elegant lady who instructs from her home office that has so many books it might as well be referred to as a home library. Unlike many other professors, she is an extremely witty teacher, who seems to show a genuine kindness to all people and curiosity to all knowledges: Officially she should be referred to as Professor Blanchett, but she wouldn’t be mad if her students call her Cate occasionally.<br/>
Professor Blanchett speaks in a mesmerizing voice. Not too deep or too sharp, just a smoothing, modulated, and at times raspy voice. Her accent is an intriguing mix of Aussie, British and American, allowing her to leave an educated, noble yet approachable impression.<br/>
You are not one of the students who call her Cate, or one of the students that unmute themselves eager to have a conversation with this charismatic professor—you are too bashful to do such things.<br/>
Today, as usual, you just hide behind the screen, eyes fixed on her moving lips, twinkling eyes and waving hands as she gives a lecture on Ovid’s Metamorphoses. She speaks in such an articulate manner, and her body radiates her passion and love for the subject as she teaches.<br/>
Indeed, It is very hard not to love a professor like her. But you are quite conscious that your heart is straying from this innocent admiration, that maybe your love for her exceeds the love a student has for her professor. It is a thought that frightens and excites you at the same time, and you swallow it harshly into your loin, and let it be buried deep in your notebooks: full of detailed notes on her words and clumsy doodles of her loving eyes.<br/>
“You were supposed to finish Book XI for this class——and I hope you’ve all done it——among many themes explored by Ovid, such as love, desire and tragedy, I find the tale of Ceyx and Alcyone to be especially touching. What is special, I suppose, is the medium of dream used to materialize the longing and desires of the dreamers.” Professor Blanchett says as she puts on her pink framed glasses and flips the book in her lap. “That was one interesting note I took as I was reading, anyone cares to share any insights on that?”<br/>
She pauses after the question, giving the class an almost penetrating gaze.<br/>
A student immediately unmutes herself to respond to her question, and the whole class stays engaged. But not you. You feel yourself blush at her gaze and at her words: you had a dream about her last night, and this coincidence is too much for your heart to stay put.<br/>
Although the dream is now less than a blurred and distorted memory, you know there’s something intimate and shameful about it. You try to recall, but it’s a failed attempt——but you know you were dangerously close to one another. You know you were gasping her name: you called her Cate. Repeatedly. Almost chanting as you inhale in pleasure. You couldn’t even recall her face clearly, but it surely was her. The heated breaths on your neck and the whispers in your ears—it has to be her.<br/>
You are zoned out of what’s going on on that computer screen right now, and you open your mouth, cautiously and slowly you whisper her name.<br/>
“Cate.”<br/>
You are muted. And she’s still focused on her lesson, now nodding and smiling in satisfaction as a student shares his analysis of the Greek love story.<br/>
“Cate.”<br/>
You say it again. And then again, greedily savoring the name on your tongue.<br/>
“Cate.”<br/>
Your hands are instinctively wandering toward your thigh, messaging your core through the fabric of your pants.<br/>
Your eyes fixed on the screen, her face almost out of focus as you forget to blink in the midst of an arousal. Her voice continues, though you have no idea what she is talking about now: it could be Ceyx and Alcyone; it could be dreams and desires; or it could be the dirtiest words in the world spoken by that mesmerizing voice of hers.<br/>
Your hand is now inside of your panties, separating your lips and circling your clit. You use another hand to cover your face as you try to contain your desperate moans. You could see yourself on the screen, pupils dilated and eyebrows raised. The thought of touching yourself while the whole class could see your face frightens you yet turns you on.<br/>
Professor Blanchett is now reciting from the book, folding her fingers under her chin and gazing into the camera with a subtle grin:<br/>
“I am dragged along by a strange new force. Desire and reason are pulling in different directions.<br/>
I see the right way and approve it, but follow the wrong.”<br/>
You feel yourself quiver at her words. As if her eyes have the power to pierce through the camera and through your screen; as if she’s right in front of you; as if she could see how your legs are spread under the table, how your fingers move inside your panties; as if she could see through your shyness and see your bare desires. Wild and uncontrollable, all for her and all about her.<br/>
On the edge of an orgasm the memory suddenly comes back to your mind, of what she whispered in your dreams that burned your ear:<br/>
“That’s a good girl.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiii I’m so bad with writing in English I’m so sorry if there’s any weird dictions. I tried my best :(<br/>Got this idea watching Cate giving interviews via zoom from her library, and she’s so eloquent and intelligent it feels like she’s a professor...thus born this idea.<br/>I’m really bad with coming up with title and chapter titles as well...so feel free to make suggestions!<br/>Any suggestions regarding anything would be helpful:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>